Purchasing an item, such as a vehicle, may be time consuming and complex. Typically, a buyer must meet with a seller in person to inspect the item, and only after the results of the in person inspection are satisfactory to the buyer is the contract closed and does the buyer take possession of the item. Often the results of the in person inspection are non-satisfactory to the buyer resulting in lost time for both the buyer and seller because the contract may not be closed.